ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise of Vigilantism
'The Rise of Vigilantism' is a SWAT Kats prequel set before Chance and Jake become vigilantes. Script Twenty-five year old Frederick Montana, a member of the Agency, tries to forget the month where he was hit by the "Big Bang" a form of energy that caused more Meta-Humans to be created, so Professor Hackle merged cybernetics into the federal agent to heal him at a fast rate. A month later, Montana finds that Pawshington D.C. is way much different than it was before and is thrown a welcome home party hosted by his best friend and colleague Montgomery. Everyone has noticed that he hasn't been the same since the incident, and Montana lies about his experiences. Montana contacts Wonder-Kat, who has been protecting Amerikat for many years before the incident and the one who brought him to Hackle for treatment in MegaKat City. Wonder-Kat takes Montana to the top of a building where Montana announces his intentions to fight crime. reveals that when he first started fighting crime, he had a mentor and had a team to back him up if things got rough. He also tells Montana to not rush out in the field, instead train in order to get stronger. Montana agrees to it and begins training in martial arts. The Enforcers in Pawshington led by Lieutenant Harry Whiskas tries to bust a hostage situation where terrorists are holding elementary-school students and their teachers hostage. However, the Agency arrives to takeover the situation upsetting Whiskas since he has a distaste for anyone moving in on his turf. Montana dons a hood along with a leather jacket and takes out the kidnappers. Some of the kidnappers flee to meet with Derrick Kyle, governor of Pawshington, who is revealed to be their leader. Governor Kyle kills the kidnappers instead of paying them. The Agency vows to take down the vigilante believing he is dangerous while Whiskas believes otherwise. Elsewhere, reporters Max Munchkin and Felicia Peterbald are listening in on their radio when they follow the kidnappers. Their hideout is the presidential hotel seized by the federal government. Governor Kyle is revealed to be staying there and having knowledge of the dark arts, voodoo in particular. Max and Felicia record a video of Kyle interacting with the kidnappers. Felicia and Max develop the photos with plans to hand them over to Susan Bronson the Vice-President of Amerikat. Two henchmen attempt to abduct her, but are defeated by Montana again as the vigilante. Felicia escapes. Meanwhile, Max goes to the White House with the photos. Susan is unavailable so he gives the pictures to a Secret Service agent. On his way out, henchman Howard ambushes and kidnaps him. Whiskas meets with some of the thugs that Montana subdued but gets into trouble with Inspector Jinx for punching one of them. In the meantime, Felicia is kidnapped at her apartment. Whiskas decides to question the captured henchmen for information regarding Felicia's whereabouts, but Jinx released them and reprimands Whiskas for arresting "private citizens with the license to carry concealed weapons." He puts him on patrol duty. When Whiskas leaves, Jinx is revealed to be working for Kyle. Kyle interrogates Max and Felicia for the videotape. Not wanting to be tortured anymore by Kyle, Max confesses what he did with the video and he and Felicia are imprisoned within the basement of the hotel. Kyle then sends his henchmen to assassinate Susan. Montana gets a call from a Secret Service agent who complains about an abandoned news van (left there when Howard kidnapped Max). Montana goes to investigate this. Vice-President Bronson sees the video and realizes that the Governor is corrupt. Howard arrives, kills several Secret Service agents, and throws Susan out the window. She's rescued by the Hood, who catches her. Howard shoots at them, blowing their cruiser up, forcing them to escape by stealing the news van. A chase ensues with Howard riding in a helicopter firing at them. The chase ends in a park where they end up crashing into the water of a large lake after hitting a teenage skateboarder. Howard kidnaps Susan while the Hood saves the teenager. The helicopter flies away with Susan on board and the Hood is forced to escape when Agency, led by Montgomery, arrives. At the White House, President Garner pressures the Agency and the Enforcers to arrest the Hood believing he is responsible for the destruction and does not want the presidential ball, which will be held at the presidential hotel, interrupted. The Hood sneaks into the presidential ball, intending to rescue Susan, Felicia, and Max. Kyle eats dinner with the captive Susan in a private dining room while everyone else is listening a performance by a pop star. Kyle explains to Susan his plan to eliminate Garner and all the other officials so he can run for president unopposed. Susan stabs Kyle's hand with a fork, causing his hand to become deformed and purple. She almost escapes but is recaptured by the recently arrived Inspector Jinx, who slams Susan's head into a wall, knocking her out. The Hood manages to incapacitate the thugs. Kyle has Susan imprisoned with Max and Felicia and orders Jinx to kill the vigilante. The Hood overpowers Jinx and locks him in the janitor's closet as well as several other henchmen to rescue Susan, Max, and Felicia. Thee four of them rush to the ballroom to warn Garner. Garner orders Kyle to be arrested. The Agency becomes involved in a shootout with Kyle's henchmen disguised as waiters. Kyle flees to the rooftop and tries to leave in his helicopter, but Wonder-Kat, whom the Hood called earlier, manages to catch him before he can escape and saves Kyle the corrupt governor from falling to his death. Kyle and all of his surviving henchmen are arrested, and so is Jinx after he is found by Montgomery. Montgomery wants the Hood arrested, however, Garner refuses and instead pardons the Hood for any crimes he has committed. Wonder-Kat then congratulates the Hood telling him that he did good. Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SWAT Kats Category:Nightshift